Bart Gets Sick
by Robin0203
Summary: Bart gets sick but won't admit it and pushes Wally to call Barry to do something. No slash Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice
1. Chapter 1

"Bart wakes up with a small headache and thinks its no big deal and gets up and goes into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Hey Bart, you ok?" Wally asked concerned. "Yeah im fine" Bart replied.

He pours himself a bowl of cereal and takes a seat on the couch./div

"What are you guys watching" he asked. "Looney tunes" Wally replied.

"Bart almost done with his breakfast puts the bowl on the table, runs to his bathroom, and starts puking in the toilet. Wally right behind him rubs him back until hes done, which was five minutes later, leans Bart against the wall, flushes the toilet and washes his hands.

"Then, he goes to Bart to take him to his bed but Bart groans because he didn't want to move. Then, Wally helped Bart to his bed and tells him he'll be right back and not to fall asleep while he's gone.

"When Wally came back he had a thermometer, Advil, a glass of water, and corn syrup and when he saw Bart trying to get up. Wally pushes Bart back into bed and told him to open his mouth so he could check his temperature, but Bart turned around and faced away from Wally and told him to leave him alone. "I'll leave you alone so you can rest... AFTER I check your temperature and give you medicine" Wally said."I'm not tired" Bart said.

"Alright the if you're not tired i'll go get you something to eat after you take the medicine and let me check your temperature. "Alright deal" Bart said smirking, Wally was proud of himself until Bart said, "you never said when I have to take the medicine" Bart said smiling.

"Ok you have 3 seconds to turn around or i'm getting Barry" Wally said "One...Two" Wally started to count.

"Ugh" Bart said as he turned around.

"Fine I turned around but I'm not opening my mouth" Bart said angrily.

"Wally sighed and tried to touch Bart's forehead but he dodged it.

"That's it I'm getting Barry" said Wally losing his patience.

"Go ahead" Bart said "I don't care you guys can't make me open my mouth.".

"Ok then just in case you don't try any bright ideas i'll text him" Wally said while texting Barry to meet him in impulses room at mount justice ASAP.

"Barry got there three seconds later asking what was so important. "He won't let me check his temperature, he won't eat, he won't sleep, or take any medicine and he's driving me crazy." Wally told Barry putting the things down then started pointing at Bart, who turned away from him again. "Wally can you give us a minute" Barry asked. "Sure" Wally responded. "Good luck""Wally said leaving the room.

Barry grabbed the thermometer and walked to the other side of the bed so he could face Bart. "What's wrong Bart?" he asked concerned, "Nothing I'm fine" Bart replied. "Bart you have 3 options

"1. Let me check you temperature and you could take the medicine and depending on what your temperature was determined the next step.

"2. Let me check your temperature and you could take the medicine then sleep or...

3\. me check you temperature and you could take the medicine then eat, but remember this, whatever you choose you have to do right now not later, now." Barry said looking Bart it the eyes. "Well, what's it going to be option 1, 2 or 3.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the first chapter I fixed it earlier today because I just noticed it then so the coding should be gone. So I added all the votes option 1 won so enjoy:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Barry looked at Bart waiting for and answer until...

"1" Bart said taking a deep breath and then looked at his uncle as he saw a smile growing on Barry's face.

"Ok option 1 it is" Barry said.

"Open up" Barry said looking at Bart take a deep breath then opened his mouth so his uncle could put the thermometer in his mouth.

Bart looked at the thermometer waiting for it to beep as Barry looked at Bart.

 _Beep_ the thermometer yelled as Barry too the thermometer out of Bart's mouth.

Barry looked at Bart "102.7" Barry said.

"Can you leave me alone now, since you've took my temperature already" Bart said hoping he'd forget about the medicine.

"Nice try" Barry said smiling and walking to the other side of the bed to the medicine and so Bart would face him.

Barry was taking out one pill of Advil from the little bottle and handed Bart the pill and cup of water, Bart tried to turn again when Barry put down the cup and pill and stopped him and turned him back to facing him and helped him sit up.

"Take this" he said handing Bart the pill and water again.

Bart closed his eyes took a deep breath opened his eyes again and swallowed it in a second.

Then Bart turned and saw Barry handing him a teaspoon of corn syrup.

Bart shook his head. "I'm not leaving until you swallow this" Barry said

Bart rolled his eyes and opened his mouth as his uncle gave him the medicine.

"Ugh I know that's a taste I won't miss" Bart said as Barry laughed making Bart smile.

Then Bart's mood changed "oh no" Barry said.

Bart super speeded to the bathroom and puked in the toilet again as Barry was right behind him rubbing his back.

Then Barry helped the boy up and slowly walked him back to his bed but after taking 5 steps Bart ran back to the toilet and started puking again.

Barry rubbed Bart's back again saying " it's okay... It's okay"

Then a minute later Bart started throwing up some of his stomach acid because his stomach was already empty.

Then Barry helped Bart lay on the wall while he flushed the toilet and washed his hands as the boy took deep breath, shivered, and sweating a lot.

Then one more time Barry helped Bart make it to the bed realizing that he was really really light but pushed that thought to the back of his head so he could focus on how to bring down his fever putting the blanket over the shivering 13 year old.

Barry ran to go get a bucket of cold water and a towel so he could bring down his fever.

Barry laid the cold towel on the boy as he nudged when it touched his forehead

"Sorry I know it's cold but it'll help just let it sit there for 5 minutes" Barry said placing it on the boys forehead.

I'm sorry I had to bring up his weight I just can't stop thinking of ways for them to find out and different ways they'd react and if you have no idea what's going on I'm talking about how in another one of my stories that's in progress involves his scars and bruises and him being underweight.


	3. Chapter 3

Review and enjoy:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

5 minutes later, bart threw the towel off him and turned

It's been five minutes Bart said.

Barry chuckled and said "I didn't mean it literally" as he walked over to the towel picking it up.

Barry dipped it into the water then squeezed it

"I'm not letting you put that on my forehead again" Bart said hitting Barry's hand stopping him from putting it back on his forehead.

"Fine... take off your shirt" Barry said.

"No why" Bart said

"You said I can't put it on your forehead, you didn't say anything about your back" Barry said.

"I think I'd prefer my forehead" Bart said turning around facing his uncle.

"Bart" Barry said putting his hand on his shoulder "you could always talk to me you know that right.

"Of course but sadly, I have nothing to say" Bart said.

"Oh really, so your not trying to hide something from me" Barry said.

"Of course not, I've got nothing to hide" Bart said

"Then take off your shirt" Barry said

Bart took a deep breath and sighed, then took off his shirt and saw Barry's eyes widen as he saw scars and bruises all over Bart's chest and stomach.

Bart turned around so he didn't have to face Barry. But, then Barry saw the bruises and scars on Bart's back.

"H...How'd you get these?" Barry said worried.

"I don't want to talk about it can we just get this over with" Bart said.

Barry nodded and said "yeah...sure"

As soon as the towel touched Bart's skin, Bart got jitters and Barry moved the towel.

"Sorry" Bart said.

"It's okay, i know you're cold but bare with me now" Barry said then placed the towel on Bart's back again. Bart jittered for a second then controlled himself.


	4. Chapter 4

After 5 minutes of the towel being rubbed on Bart's back it began to set dry so Barry dipped it in the bucket and squeezed. He checked if Bart was asleep because if he was he didn't want to wake him by putting it back on his back. Surprisingly Bart was still wide awake and looked like he was daydreaming.

"Bart" Barry said.

"BART" Barry said louder, Bart didn't move.

"Bart you ok" Barry said placing a hand on Bart's leg about to shake him when Bart jolted up about to pull something out of his pocket but stopped himself.

"Oh, sorry... what" Barry said.

"I was seeing if you were awake so I could put the towel back on you because if you were sleeping I didn't want to wake you... How come your not sleeping" Barry asked.

"I'm not tired" Bart said.

"You want something to eat" Barry asked.

"No I'm not hungry" Bart said.

"Bart you have to eat something your a speedster if you don't eat something soon you'll get worse" Barry said.

"I'll probably just puke it out anyway... So what's the point" Bart said turning around facing the bucket.

"Bart you still have to eat" Barry said walking towards him and crouched down next to him and put a hand on Bart's shoulder.

"I don't want anything" Bart said trying to turn around but got stopped by Barry and got pulled back.

"Bart you have to eat something you just have to its not healthy for a speedster" Barry got interrupt by Bart saying "not to eat I know I know"

Barry sighed then Bart said "Look i know your just looking out for me but I can take care of myself".

"Can you leave me alone now I let you put a towel on me for ten minutes, give me medicine, and take my temperatures and I'm feeling better" Bart said.

"That reminds me" Barry said with his left hand still on Bart's shoulder and his right hand reaching for the thermometer.

"Ugh again" Bart said.

"Yes again" Barry said once he grabbed the thermometer "open".

Bart rolled his eyes and said "ugh... Fine" and opened his mouth.

Barry stuck the thermometer in his mouth and watched Bart as Bart closed his eyes. Then the thermometer beeped and Bart opened his mouth and Barry took it out.

"You're feeling better... Is that right" Barry said looking at Bart.

Bart closed his eyes and said "it got higher didn't it".

"Yep" Barry said.

"Busted" Bart said.

"You got that right" Barry said.

"What is it" Bart said.

"You don't want to know are you sure your alright" Barry said.

"Yeah, now can you tell me" Bart said.

"Sure" Barry said, "it's 105.2".


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I know it's short but I think this chapter is a good one. Review and enjoy:)

disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Bart groaned and looked at his uncle "no" Bart said.

"You don't even know what I was going to say" Barry said.

"I know that look Barry NO" Bart said again.

"Why not what's the worst that could happen" Barry said.

"Ugh let me think oh I know you'd have more things to use on me" Bart said turning around.

Barry super sped to the other side of the bed and knelt beside it "exactly, I could hook you up to an IV bag, give you a stronger fever reducer, and god knows what else" Barry said.

"No, Barry I'm not going to the infirmary" Bart said.

"But it's just down the hall. Ok let's make a deal you come down to the infirmary and when you want to come back I'll bring you back" Barry said.

Bart squinted and said "promise".

Barry smirked "promise" he said while secretly crossing his fingers to his side.

Bart smiled then frowned and said "you're lying".

"Ugh" Barry rolled his eyes, grabbed Bart's hand and said "I can't promise you I'll bring you back instantly but i will, that I promise".

"Ugh I'm so going to regret this" Bart said making Barry smirk.

"Come on I'll help you there" Barry said.

"You want me to super speed or walk you there" Barry asked.

"Super speed" Bart said sure of himself.

"Alright" Barry said super speeding Bart there and lying him on the infirmary bed.

Bart pulled the blanket on top of him and curled up. "Nice try" Barry said with an IV in his hand. He put the IV down and grabbed an alcohol wipe, "give me you're arm" Bart shook his head "Bart" Barry said.

"What" Bart said.

"Give me you're arm" Barry said.

"Why" Bart said.

"So I can clean it" Barry said.

"Why" Bart said again.

"So I can inject the IV" Barry said.

"Why" Bart said again.

"Because you need to stay hydrated"

"Why" Bart said getting on Barry's nerves.

"Bart, give me you're arm" Barry said.

Bart handed Barry his arm and it was shaking "Bart it's ok calm down" Barry said cleaning Bart's arm, Bart stopped shaking until Barry grabbed the needle again and Bart continued to hesitate.

"Bart are you ok" Barry said putting down the IV and knelt down next to Bart.

"Yeah I'm fine just hurry up" Bart said.

"Ok if you say so" Barry said picking up the needle and said "this will just take me a second" then Barry injected the IV bag putting it on a hook near the bed. While Barry was at it he hooked up a heart monitor onto Bart's bare chest and injected him with a fever reducer, which he did when Bart wasn't paying attention.

"Ow" Bart said.

"sorry" Barry said.

Bart yawned "You should get some rest and I'll check on you later, ok" Barry said.

Ok, goodnight uncle Barry

"Goodnight Bart" Barry replied leaving the room


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't write this one alone I had a lot of help from luluguineapig Review and enjoy:)

disclaimer i do not own Young Justice

Bart woke up hearing a constant beeping noise he turned his head and sees a heart monitor and a get well card from Artemis and Wally. Then he remembers that he still in the infirmary at Mount justice so he sits up and his head was pounding and he felt like he was going to faint but doesn't care he just wanted to get out of there so he pulls out the IV and pulls off the heart monitor which triggered a silent alarm. then Barry walked in.  
"Woah where do you think you're going" Barry said super speeding to his grandson trying to get him to lay back down (keyword: trying).

"Bart lay back down and get some sleep" Barry said. Bart shook his head and stood up, but almost fell lucky his uncle grabbed him and laid home back down on the bed.

"Bart stay still so I could put the IV back in" Barry said super speeding to the IV and back to his grandson about to put it in his into his arm but Bart hit Barry's hand.

"Come on Bart not again with th IV" Barry said putting down the needle.

"Yes again but this time you're not putting that back inside me... Barry you promised me you'd take me back to my room when I wanted to go back besides I feel crash" Bart said trying to get up again and surprisingly succeeded.

This rest of the chapter was written by luluguineapig enjoy:)

"Well if you won't take the thermometer under your tongue…, there are other ways," Barry frowned at Bart. Bart scrunched his face up in confusion for a moment and then turned bright red.  
"N-No!" Bart sputtered.  
"Then just lie down let me take your temperature the normal way," Barry frowned.  
"No," Bart shook his head and folded his arms.  
Barry huffed in exasperation.  
"Okay, you have five seconds to get back into that bed and to let me put this under your tongue, or else this thing is going up the other end," Barry threatened fearlessly.  
"You wouldn't dare," Bart narrowed his eyes.  
"5," Barry started counting. Bart tried to leave but Barry used his super speed to stop him. "4," Barry continued.  
"Look, I feel totally crash! Just trust me on this," Bart pleaded.  
"3," Barry was not backing down. "2. Bart, please just lie down. I really don't want to have to do this."  
Bart was usually a very kind, cheery, and well-behaved teen who would have the good sense to comply at a time like this. But he was also stubborn and very feverish, which may have been the reason that instead of lying down on the bed and letting Barry slip the thermometer under his tongue, he gave the older speedster the bird.  
"1," Barry ended his countdown. And in a Flash, Bart was on his stomach over Barry's knee as Barry lubed up the thermometer.  
"Wait, I'll take it under my tongue," Bart changed his mind.  
"Yeah, nice try, no more fun and games, I'm getting this over with now," Barry replied as he pulled down Bart's pants and stuck it in there.  
Bart's jaw dropped and he felt a huge mixture of shock and humiliation as they sat there like that waiting for the thermometer to beep.  
"I came by to come and check to see how you were doing and I heard a lot of commotion. Are you o-," As if on cue, Wally walked in with a handful of Chicken Whizees that were meant for Bart and saw his Uncle with Bart over his lap and his bare bottom stuck in the air. Bart flushed as red as the Flash's suit.  
"I-I'll come b-back another time," Wally blushed and excited the room. He passed Nightwing in the hall.  
"Oh, I was just about to check in on him," Nightwing said to him.  
"D-don't. Trust me on this," Wally told him and led him away from the door.  
The thermometer beeped and Barry took it out. Bart used his powers and before anyone could blink was tucked back into bed with the blanket covering his embarrassed face.

Well lol what do you guys think please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Review and Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

Barry threw away the thermometer and looked at Bart, his temperature got higher.

Barry sighed and sat down on the chair next to Bart.

There was a long silence until Bart heard the door close Barry had left.

Barry passed by Nightwing and stopped.

"Nightwing I need a favor" Barry said.

"Sure, what is it" Dick said.

"I was hoping you could get Bart to let you put the IV back in his arm" Barry said.

"Sure but why can't you do it" Nightwing asked.

"I barely got it in him the first time and he pulled it out so I was hoping maybe you or Wally could give it a try plus I need to get home to Iris and the twins" Barry said.

"Ok I'll watch him for you so you could stay with them" Nightwing said.

"Oh wait if you're going to stay with him get the heart monitor back on him and he has a fever of 105.5 so try to bring it down" Barry said leaving.

"Ok" Nightwing said.

Bart looked up hearing the door open it was Nightwing.

"Look if you're here to get the IV back in me that's not going to happen" Bart said pulling the blanket over himself.

"This is not going to be easy" Nightwing thought to himself.

"He left didn't he" Bart sighed.

"Yeah, he said he was going to go home to Iris and the twins" Nightwing said.

"Do you know why he really left" Bart said revealing his face.

Nightwing looked curiously at the boy. "He left so he wouldn't have to keep his promise" Bart said turning his head.

"What'd he promise" Nightwing asked placing his hand on Bart's shoulder.

"I wouldn't let him bring me here so i made him promise that" Bart's voice cracked then he continued "that he'd take me back to my room if I wanted to leave the infirmary, and before he left I asked him to take me back but he said that he wanted to check my temperature first" Bart said.

"Then when it was 105.5 he wouldn't take you back" Nightwing said and Bart nodded

"but i didn't know what the thermometer read because I didn't care a promise was a promise and I said that if he didn't take me back to my room I wouldn't stop trying to leave the infirmary" Bart said.

"Bart, you're to sick to leave the infirmary" Dick said.

"I don't care besides I don't feel sick, I feel fine" Bart said.

"That's because when you were sleeping Barry gave you pain medicine and you had the IV in you, speaking of IV" Dick picked it up and walked back towards Bart and said "are you going to let me put it back in your arm".

Bart shook his head "Bart, look at me" Dick said. Bart turned around facing Dick.

Dick put down the IV, locked the door, and walked back to Bart. Dick helped Bart sit up, then Nightwing took off his mask and looked at Bart who was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Oh no" Bart said, Dick grinned and nodded "you took off your mask that can't be good, well for me at least" Bart said.

"Bart" Dick said putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"oh no" Bart said again looking and the hand on his shoulder. Dick hung his head and chuckled for a few seconds then looked back at Bart and Bart looked at Dick.

"Bart" "here it comes" Bart interrupted then Dick continued, "why don't you want me to put the IV back in your arm".

Bart shrugged, "are you shrugging because you're scared or because you don't know" Dick said, then Bart shrugged again.

Dick sighed and grabbed an alcohol wipe then cleaned Bart's arm so he could put the IV in, when Dick grabbed the IV, Bart started to struggle but couldn't get loose of Dicks death grip. Then, Dick lifted the needle up and looked at it Bart started to struggled more. Dick looked at Bart "You have two choices you could one, let me put the IV in your arm or two, eat something but if you throw up what you ate I get to put the IV back in your arm.

"Two" Bart said relived when Dick released his arm.

"What do you want to eat and don't say Chicken Whizzes it has to be a meal" Dick said Bart sighed, laid down, and looked at the ceiling then back at Dick then he shrugged.

Ok I need you guys to recommend foods for Bart to eat :)


	8. Chapter 8

Review and Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice

"Can you at least put the heart monitor back on" Dick asked

Bart nodded and stuck the things back under his shirt, on his chest.

"You want soup" Dick said putting his mask back on.

"Sure" Bart coughed out.

"You want something to drink" Nightwing said.

Bart shrugged, "I don't think I can keep it down".

"I'll get you Gatorade it's easy to keep down" Nightwing said patting Bart's arm, "don't move".

Nightwing left the infirmary and noticed Wally watching tv, "Hey Wally, can you run to the store and get Gatorade for Bart".

"Sure" Wally replied zooming onto the zeta tube "be back soon".

Nightwing started to make chicken noodle soup when Wally came back, "thanks, Wally"Nightwing said.

"No problem, anytime" Wally said going back to the TV.

A couple minutes later the soup was done. Nightwing put the soup in a bowl and put the bowl, a spoon, and the Gatorade on a tray.

When Nightwing got back to the infirmary Bart had his eyes closed but Dick knew he wasn't sleeping and said "Nice try Bart, but we both know you're not asleep".

Bart opened his eyes and sat up, while Nightwing put the tray on a stand and rolled it over to Bart.

Nightwing grabbed a bucket and placed it next to Bart and said "just in case"

"Thanks" Bart said looking at the food, "Do I have to eat all of it?".

"Not all of it, just most of it" Dick said.

"Ok" Bart said and started to eat. He used his super speed to finish his meal.

Dick waited to see if something was going to happen and sure enough Bart grabbed the bucket and started puking. Dick rubbed his back as the boy practically threw his guts up. Bart started to puke some of his stomach acid. After a minute or so Bart started dry heaving then he plopped back onto his pillow.

"You want me to give you a minute before I put the IV in" Nightwing said.

Bart groaned and turned away from him and pulled the blanket over himself.

Dick patted Bart on the back and took the bucket to the bathroom then, took the tray back to the kitchen when the zeta tube went off.

 _Now entering Flash 04_

"Hey Nightwing, how's he doing" Barry asked looking concerned.

"Well I wouldn't go in there if I were you because he's still mad at you about the promise, he wouldn't allow me to give him the IV so he decided to eat something instead but he threw it up, so now what he can't keep anything down and he won't let us give him the IV" Nightwing said.

"Maybe Bart won't let us give him the IV but maybe someone else can" Barry said turning his head to the ginger on the couch then looked back at Nightwing and smirked.

"Hey Wally, I need a favor" Barry said.

"Sure i'll try to get the IV in him" Wally said.

"How'd you know what I was going to ask" Barry said.

"I was listening, plus I was waiting for someone to ask me because I knew you guys would need me to do something sooner or later" Wally said standing up.

"Well, I have to go I promised Iris id watch the twins while she goes out" Barry said heading into the zeta tube, "call me if you need anything" Barry said as he disappeared.

Dick and Wally were walking to the infirmary but they stopped at the corner of the hall next to the infirmary because they saw the door open and Bart walked out. When Bart saw Wally and Dick he tried to super speed past them but Wally caught him by the arm.

"Bart, why are you leaving the infirmary" Wally said letting go of Bart's arm.

"Let me guess, a promise is a promise" Dick intervened.

"Yes b-" Bart said being interrupted by Wally yelled "what promise".

"Ugh" Bart groaned, turned around, and tried to leave but Wally caught him again.

"Bart made Barry promise that he'll take Bart back to his room if he wanted to leave the infirmary but, Bart's temperature was 105.5 so Barry didn't want to take any chances" Nightwing told Wally who was holding onto Bart's arm so he wouldn't wander off.

Bart calmed down "Bart don't" Wally said gripping onto the Bart's arm tighter.

"Why shouldn't I" Bart said.

"Because you're stomachs empty and you don't have enough energy. Y-you could pass out or worse" Wally said.

Wally let go of Bart's arm and said "Bart just come back inside the infirmary and when your fever goes down I promise I'll take you back to your room".

"And he can't deny it later because I'm right here" Dick said.

Bart nodded then they walked into the infirmary and sat Bart down on the bed. Bart laid down and covered himself with a blanket then Wally lifted it off and helped Bart sit up while Dick threw away the IV. Dick grabbed a new one and an alcohol wipe.

"No" Bart said laying back down but Wally picked him right back up and said "yes".

"No" Bart argued.

Wally and Dick stared at each other then Bart and said "yes" at the same time.

"No why aren't people getting it I'm not letting anyone put an IV in me" Bart said.

Dick smirked and gave the IV to Wally.

"No Wally" Bart said.

"Give me your hand" Wally said reaching out.

"Wally I said no" Bart said.

"I'm just going to clean it" Wally said.

"What for I'm not letting you get near me with an IV" Bart said.

"Why not what do you have against IV's" Dick said.

"Nothing I just don't like them" Bart said.

"But we already tried giving you food that didn't work so we have to give you the IV for you to stay hydrated" Dick said.

"Bart that IV is going in your arm whether you like it or not but it totally your choice if we have to hold you down or not" Wally said, "Now are you going to give me your arm or not".

What do you guys want to see the easy way or the hard way for them to get it in Bart's arm. Please review:)


	9. Chapter 9

Review and Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

"No its not" Bart yelled at Wally and turned around to the other side of the bed were Nightwing stood.

"Ugh" Bart yelled and went under the covers.

Wally put the IV down, huffed, and plopped onto the chair next to the bed.

"Bart can you lay flat for me" Nightwing asked.

"No" Bart argued.

"This isn't about the IV "Nightwing said pulling off the cover, Bart was curled up in a ball with his hand in his side.

"Then why do you want me to lay flat" Bart's said.

"Because I think I know what's wrong with you" Nightwing said.

Bart looked curiously "what are you talking about".

Wally looked up, Dick looked at Wally "think about it, pain on the right side, vomiting, fever you see where I'm going with this"

Wally's eyes widened "Bart lay on your back for a second just so Nightwing could check something".

"Ugh" Bart sighed and turned laying on his back.

Dick looked at Wally and said "I really hope I'm wrong about this, plus he didn't even let us put an IV in his arm what are we supposed to do about this".

"Well first we have to make sure" Wally said looking at Dick then at Bart's side.

Dick walked to the other side of the bed and slowly put his hand on Bart's side and applied pressure. Bart didn't scream surprisingly "oh thank god" Wally said as they both sighed in relief.

Wally grabbed the alcohol wipe and ran over to Bart as Dick grabbed Bart's hand with his death grip. Wally rubbed the alcohol wipe on Bart's arm. Bart shut his eyes tightly, turned his head, and buried his face into the pillow. Then he felt Dick release his hand and Bart pulled the cover back over him.

Bart felt a hand over his shoulder, when Bart turned around he saw Wally sending him a couple of pills and a glass water but Bart declined it.

"Are you against everything that'll make you feel better" Dick said.

"Pretty much" Bart replied.

Bart turned around, but Wally turn him back and helped him sit up after Wally put the things on the table next to Bart.

Wally picked up the medicine and handed it to Bart. Bart sighed and took the medicine and drank the water. Wally smirked then Bart started to smirk but his face changed immediately as he felt the bile rising in his mouth. Bart pulled out the IV and heart monitor and ran to the bathroom with Dick and Wally following. Wally rubbed his back and Dick rubbed his shoulder. Bart started throwing up the medicine and when he was done a thin line of blood came out when Bart started dry heaving. Then Bart fell into unconsciousness, as Bart almost hit his head Dick and Wally caught him and Wally carried him back to the bed bridal style as Dick flushed the toilet and washed his hands.

Wally put the IV back into Bart and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

Dick grabbed the thermometer and placed it in Bart's mouth.

"105.7" Nightwing said taking the thermometer out.

Wally left and came back with an ice pack and placed it on Bart's forehead.

"I'm just glad it wasn't appendicitis" Dick said.

Wally nodded. "Hey Wally you don't look to good when was the last time you ate" Dick said.

Wally shrugged, "I can't remember how bout you".

"I don't know, want to go get something to eat" Dick said.

"Sure" Wally said.

I started to run out of ideas so sorry if you think it's bad please leave ideas in the reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

When they came back they noticed Bart gone the IV on the ground and the ice pack on the ground aiming at the bathroom were the light was on. They ran to the bathroom and noticed Bart unconscious on the floor.

"Get him back to the bed" Dick said.

Wally got him on the bed and Dick search his head for a bump. "He hit his head pretty hard but not to hard to make him bleed" Dick said.

Wally grabbed the flashlight and looked at Bart's eyes. "He has a small concussion".

"Here check his temperature"

Dick said handing Wally a thermometer.

Wally put the thermometer in Bart's mouth and waited for it to beep while Dick grabbed a new IV and put it in Bart's arm.

The thermometer beeped then Wally took it out "100" Wally grinned and sat down on the bed and rested his head in his hands, "oh thank god it's going down".

"Go get another ice pack to put on his bump" Dick said.

Wally left then came back with an ice pack and handed it Dick who gently placed it on the boys bump.

Bart's POV

I felt better except for the throbbing pain on my head and a slight irritation at my forearm. Then all of a sudden I felt a something extremely cold touch my head.

Dick's POV

I gently placed the ice pack on the bump when all of a sudden Bart jolted up, which got Wally to jump and run to Bart's side.

"It's okay, Bart it's okay" Wally said as he gently helped Bart lay back down.

Wally's POV

"Here" I grabbed the ice pack and handed it to Bart. Then I lifted Bart's hand that was holding the ice pack up to the bump.

Bart flinched at the cold sensation running down his spine. "I know it's cold but you have to keep it there for the bump to go down"

Bart's POV

"Bump what bump" I said.

"You hit your head on the ground when you passed out in the bathroom" Wally said.

"Luckily your fever went down and should be at normal temperature tomorrow but for now rest" Dick said.

"I don't think I can with this throbbing pain in my head and I think I've had enough sleep" Bart said smirking.

"Here this'll ease the pain" Wally said handing Bart a couple of pills.

"Nice try those are the knock out pills just because Barry did that to you doesn't mean you can do that to me" I said smirking.

Wally smirked "can you please take them".

"Why not you'll just slip them in my drink or food" I shrugged.

"Thanks kid" Wally said handing me the pills.

"You owe me one" I said then took the pills and instantly dozed off.

When I woke up Wally and Dick were instantly at his side. "How ya feelin" Wally said.

I waited a second then said "crash".

Dick checked my temperature and patted me on my shoulder "you're good to go kid, go eat or something to boost up your energy".

"Crash" Bart said running out of the room.


	11. Important Authors Note

I am editing this story to make it better because this is one of my first stories so they have many mistakes. These stories, that'll be listed soon, no joke pained me to read, not even kidding, it hurt to read these stories. Review which parts I should keep, which parts I shouldn't include, and what you would like me to add. I am doing this to the following stories.

Bart Gets Hurt

Bart Gets Sick

Pain

Underweight, Scars, and Bruises


	12. Bad News

My family thinks i spend too much on my phone so my little sister decided to do something about it. My little sister told my cousin, the only other person who knows my password, to change it and she did. They forgot the password and we tried everything we could think of. All my stories and ideas where on it. Even worse was i was almost done with an update and i had brand new stories that were half finished or started. The point is its all gone, i have one more chance for it to work and if it doesn't it'll all be gone. I might not continue writing after this. Bye Guys


End file.
